


Those 80 days

by Smiles4Voltron



Series: Coeihns [4]
Category: Personal works, The Coeihn universe
Genre: Coeihns, Coeihns life, Fluff, Meeting in secret, Multi, Prince falls in love with a commoner, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/pseuds/Smiles4Voltron
Summary: (Based of my fanfiction Let me Catch My Breath)A different look into the world of the Coeihns. Many years before our two favorite paladins fell to the Coeihn world, before King Manson gained his grown, there was a Coeihn name Kac'ela, who would one day be the Equivalent to King Manson.This is his story. No, this is their story. How he met a young Prince and fell in love.Who knows, he might even be able to introduce his sister Tellru to the dashing Fifth champion in the process :3(The story of how Tellru/Dravla and Manson/Kac'ela became Equivalents)





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is so exciting! I don't know how often I'll update this, and I'm not sure if I'll go through every single day :D But I'll try my best!  
> So I really hope you all enjoy this, and hey, you'll get to learn more about Coeihns if you are interested :D

**Day 1 (Manny):**

As the prince, Manson had to follow very specific rules. He must dress a certain way, act a certain way, present himself a certain way. He couldn’t slouch or act too inappropriately with others. 

He had to be escorted by guards constantly, attend important meetings with his Father to learn the ropes, and always prepare for his future role as King. 

He definitely didn't suppose to ditch his assigned guard, throw on a cloak, and sneak off on a Kever into town. 

To be honest, what harm could it do to stretch his legs a bit? He was strong, skilled, and was capable of taking care of himself if something were to go bad. He saw nothing wrong in taking a moment to himself to walk among his people. 

How could he lead them if he did not know them, anyway? 

So he enjoyed the time he could, hoping to find some means of feeling  _ normal.  _ To feel like every other Coeihn did at his age; A young adult with his whole life ahead of him. Someone who could act a little rash, running blindly to their future with no fear of the consequences. Someone would be on the lookout for love, but didn’t make it their top priority. 

He wanted to feel like that with others. 

Not to say Dravla, his best friend since Childhood, didn’t try his best to give him that- but Dravla tended to live on a different level than others without even meaning to. His day was consumed with training, improving his skills- and when he wasn’t, he was guarding Manson or acting in Equivalent challenges. 

After defeating his Father in several combat challenges, he had officially earned the title of Fifth Champion and was currently well loved by the people. Many looked to him with aspiration and adoration- but Dravla hardly bat an eye. 

Manson couldn’t understand his friend or his wishes to not seek out an Equivalent. Dravla just wasn’t interested in love, or at least, no one had caught his eye yet. But the clock was ticking. 

It wasn’t like they were getting any younger, after all. So for now, Manson was on his own in his search for that perfect person. 

Of course, all these attempts to be  _ normal  _ we short term, lasting only till he returned to the castle to be the  _ Prince,  _ once more. 

“Excuse me?” A form steps in front of his view. “Sir?”

Manson sees their ankles first. They are refined, leading up smooth legs, passing well-structured hands, then he sees the Coeihn’s face. 

Sweet Parlog, their face. 

The sight of the Coeihn in front of him stalled the breath in Manson’s chest. 

Raven hair was the first thing he focused on. It trailed downward, cascading over petite shoulders and curling around them. 

He eyed them carefully, caught off guard by the white markings that traced along the skin. While most Coeihns were known for their black markings, the rare sight of white enveloped his thoughts. They shot along the other’s body, guiding Manson’s eyes upward, to meet the gaze of heavenly blue eyes, as clear as the ocean. 

They blinked once at him, then the Coeihn inquired, “Is anyone sitting next to you?”

Tongue-tied, he choked on his words, managing to shake his head no. To his delight and horror, the Coeihn sat beside him, at the only seat that seemed available along the Kever. 

Blessed or cursed, Manson struggled to keep his calm, so overturned by this unexpected presence. 

It was uncanny, the exquisite beauty this being bestowed. They were radiant. 

Prominent collar bone, skinny arms, fragile wrists that he could most likely wrap his hands around at least twice... 

Who in the world was this fetching creature?

“Can I help you?” realizing only a second too late he was staring, he fumbled. The Coeihn was frowning at him, luscious lips curled in a pouty frown. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

“No- I… You are just-” he breaths carefully, brain too frazzled to think straight, “You’re beautiful,” The Coeihn recoiled back like Manson had slapped him. The blossoming color in his cheeks added volumes to his already dainty features. 

They were stammering, “W-What?” As if they were not often complimented for their beauty, which Manson thought couldn’t possibly be true, they fiddled with their shirt, “T-Thank you? I’ve never- who are- Hi.” they give a small wave, fidgeting in their seat, “Who are you? I’m Kac’ela,” he held out his hand. 

_ Kac’ela. _

The name rolled off the tongue of this Coeihn’s soothing voice. 

Mason wanted to sear the name into his soul, drift away at the sound of his soft voice, curl his fingers into his smooth hair- Was this what people called obsession? Did it count if it was only after knowing someone for a few seconds?

He had never been so affected by just a person's features so much before. What kind of alluring abilities did this siren possess? 

Recalling that Kac’ela was still patiently waiting for him to reply, he puts on his best smile. 

Taking his hand, mesmerized by the softness of his skin, Mason gently flipped the other’s palm. Lifting it, ingrained in him for years from practice and parties, he kissed the white circle that covered Kac’ela’s knuckles. 

His voice came out more confident than he felt, “You may call me Manny,”

With a little gasp, Kac’ela pulled away. Startled and wide-eyed, he held their hand close to his chest, “M-Manny,” they repeat.  

Manson licks his lips, anxious, “Do you live around here?”

Kac’ela nods sheepishly, “Over the hill. You?”

“More in the upper districts,” he wasn’t going to say the castle anytime soon. 

In the end, they talk for a long time, discussing little things about where they were going that day. The Kever rides usually felt so long to Manson, but this one wasn’t long enough. It took only a short time for them to reach their destination.

Kac’ela stopped, collecting his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. 

“This your stop?” Manson wondered how disappointed he sounded. The white marked Coeihn nodded. 

“Afraid so…” rising awkwardly, they stood for a few seconds without moving. Looking like he wanted to say something, he opens his mouth. Nothing comes out and he looks away, “G-Goodbye,” 

Manson couldn’t seem to just let him go like that. 

“Oh wait-!” in his rush, he threw his arm out, snagging Kac’ela by the wrist. When he tensed, Manny quickly released him and stepped back, “I-I apologize,” he bows his head, “I was just- that is to say, I want to see you again,” He had never cared for interactions with other Coeihns before. He talked to people often, and even considered a few people his friends, but he had never felt this overpowering urge to get to know someone. The want, no, the yearning ache to be able to talk with Kac’ela once more was so strong, so powerful… it frightened him. 

“You do?” Kac’ela inquired, surprised. “But I’m…” he trails off to stare at his hands. Manson can see him glaring at the white marks that cover his body. He seemed frustrated in them but forgot them quickly enough to peek back up at him. He bats his eyes shyly, “You want to see  _ me _ again?”

“Of course I do,” Manson nods vigorously, “If that is okay,”

“It is okay. I just- w-where would you like to meet?”

“Anywhere,” Mason feels giddy. Kac’ela wasn’t saying no to this. Kac’ela was opening a chance for this. “I’ll go wherever you want to meet up,”

“Oh…” he starts to panic, running out of time to think of a nice spot to meet up with the Kever bell ringing, signifying they would be leaving the station any moment now. Inching towards the railing, he can’t seem to tear his eyes from Manny. “How about the uh… umm…. The bell tower steps?” he points to it. 

Manson glances at it, nodding. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” He barely manages to step off before the Kever is moving again. Dashing towards the back to wave to Kac’ela, Manson clicks his teeth at a realization. 

“Oh wait- when?!” he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. 

Kac’ela almost dropped his bag, realizing he forgot to say that, “Four! No- Five! Three!”

“Which one?!” Manson cackled 

He barely hears Kac’ela yell, “One of them!” before they are moving around the buildings.  

“One of them, he says,” Manson leaned back against the railing, chuckling into his hand. 

How funny. 

Hmm, but this meant he would need to find a way to sneak out for a general three hours tomorrow. Dravla wasn’t going to be happy about this once he found out. But what did that matter?!

He was meeting up with a really beautiful being who seemed like a generally cool person! Was this what they called a gift from above?!?

What was he possibly going to wear tomorrow?! He couldn’t wear this same old robe tomorrow! He would seem like a hobo or something! 

Ahhhhh, what was he going to do??

* * *

 

**Day 1 (Kac’ela):**

“I’m home,” Kac’ela steps into the house, closes the door, the slumps against it. He still feels weak in the knees from the gentle brush of lips to his knuckles. Who in the world was that smooth Coeihn? He hadn’t been able to see his face through the hood, but his smile was devious.

Kac slide against the door to the ground. Re-evaluating his life, attempting to put it back together after that encounter, he can feel something slide against his ankle. 

He looked down and smiled, recognizing his pet Froas'tlac, Raver.

“Hey cutie~,” he cooed, lifting the slowly moving creature up to his shoulder. Raver purred against him, tapping at his horn affectionately. “Raver. Raver, guess what,” Kac made kissy faces at it. “I met someone today. A dark and mysterious figure with a charming sense to him. Is this Karma for giving you extra treats last week? Should I give more to you today and see if tomorrow turns out well?” he jokes. 

Raver’s eyes stare at him blankly, his small brain not understanding a word. Kac makes a goofy face. 

“Great talk,” 

“Kac’ela?” there is a call to him from the kitchen. Jumping to his feet, he followed the voice. 

“Welcome home, Kac,” Tellru smiles when he comes into the kitchen. Practically his sister, her family had taken him in when he lost his parents at a young age. He turned to her for everything,  “How was your day?”

Since it had been tough finding a job lately, Kac’ela had been living with Tellru for a few weeks. Not many were too keen on hiring someone with such strange birth defects. They all turned him away instantly. 

Everyone except that Coeihn on the Kever. He said something no one had ever called Kac’ela before. 

“A man on the Kever called me beautiful,” he tells her automatically. She freezes, and turns on her heels, almost dropping the pot of flowers she was moving over to the sink to water

“Excuse me?”

“A man… h-he called me beautiful. I was sitting next to him on the bus a-and then we started talking.” he rants to her, barely able to catch a breath between sentences, “A-And now we agreed to meet up by the bell tower tomorrow!”

“What?!” she gasped. “Are you serious?!”

“Yes!”

She takes his hands and starts bouncing, “This is wonderful news, Kac!”

“Is it?” He questions her, “I can’t tell! I can’t breathe!”

“That is good!”

“It’s good to suffocate?!” he wails. 

“It’s good because you are getting choked up! Was he cute?!”

“I didn’t really see his face, he was wearing a hood!”

Without stopping in her bouncing, Tellru nods, “Okay, cool, but like- take a knife or something with you just in case the guys turns out to be a creep! But awesome news! My baby bro getting out into the world and meeting people!”

“Like you are one to talk,” he nudges her. “You are three years older than me and you still haven’t found yourself an equivalent,”

“I have my career to think about,” she huffs, “I don’t have time for any goo goo eyes or mushy love nonsense.”

“Right,’ Kac’ela rolls his eyes. “How is that going, anyway?”

“Work?” she shrugs, returning to her pot of flowers, “Well, nothing much yet. There hasn’t been a call for translators yet with the battles up South. Apparently, they have been having trouble transporting both people and cargo. No transportation means no prisoners. No prisoners mean no need for a translator.”

“I’m sure something will come up eventually,” Kac tells her. 

She wrinkles her nose, “Honestly, talking to prisoners is draining. I’m not too upset if I get a few days off. I can actually use the time to help you pick a good outfit for your date tomorrow,”

“It’s not a- it’s kind of a date,” he mumbles, pressing his arm to the counter and watching Raver inch down it. 

The second he touched the counter Tellru was yelling, “Ah! No no! Get that slime infested thing off,” 

“It’s mucus,” he corrects. 

She jabs her finger towards him in a warning gesture, “I. Don’t. Care. Get it off or I eat it for dinner tonight,” 

“No fun,” Kac tears his baby from the counter and reattaches it to his arm. Raver sticks like glue, tailing with Kac into the next room. 

“Hey,” Tellru voice resounds over the noise of the running sink. “You never told me this mystery guys name? I hope you at least asked for that!”

“I did. It’s Manny,”

“That short for something?”

“I dunno- I didn’t have time to ask.”

“Well, either way, I’m happy for you Kac. I hope this guy turns out to be a good one,”

Fiddling with his horn, Kac nodded to himself, “Me too,”


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance begins to move in motion as Kac and Manny begin their friendship :3  
> And of course, we get to see the younger lives of Tellru, Dravla, and of course, that nasty Rashra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!

**Day 2: (Manny)**

When the time struck 2:30, the time inching pass slowly, it was finally time to go meet Kac’ela at the Bell tower steps. At least, he hoped Kac’ela would be there. He might not show up for another hour or two since they weren’t specific on times. It didn’t really matter to him though so long as Kac’ela showed up eventually. 

The only problem he had to deal with was getting pass Dravla. 

His guards were a cinch, easily tricked and their gazes turned in the other direction. Dravla was persistent, knowing most of Manny’s tricks before he even thought them up himself. If he played it cool though, Dravla would never know. 

With that thought, he ruffled his hair a little, making sure it looked okay, checked his teeth, and strolled out of his room. Followed by two guards till they got to the royal dinning room, he found Dravla within, eating his lunch. 

Hand made by himself, he was eating a little sandwich and some fruit. Manny peeked over his shoulder, trying not to snicker at Dravla’s taste of food. He ate like any normal Coeihn, but the look of the meal had to be just right in Dravla’s eyes. 

So he cut his sandwich into a little heart, trimming the crust and making sure to cut each fruit in half. “Well aren’t we just as adorable today as ever,” Manny cooed teasingly, pinching Dravla’s cheek. 

He throws his hand out, making an angry noise, “Don’t make me hit you again, Manny,” he warned. 

“Fine fine,” he strolled around the table, eyeing the cloak Dravla wore over his shoulders. That was the perfect thing to wear! It was common attired and would blend in well with the crowd. 

“Oh hey, Dravla,” Manny says, “I’m just heading off to go meet up with my guards and go places,”

Mid chew, Dravla blinks at him, “...Thanks for telling me despite not asking where you were going,” 

“But um- It’s kind of cold out.”

“...Okay,”

“So~” he gripped the bottom of the cloak, and with one tug at his heaving over Dravla’s shoulders. 

“Hey!” the fifth champion yelled, shirtless below. Manny pointed at him and laughed.    
“Why aren’t you wearing anything underneath?” he questions, tossing the cloak over his shoulders. 

“Because I was wearing the cloak- now give it back,” when he attempted to grab it, Manny ran around the other side. 

“I need it though. It’s chilly.”

“And I really don’t care, I have nothing else to wear.”

“You can borrow something from my room. I gotta get going.” Manny insists. 

“How about you go back to your room and grab one of your dozens of different cloaks!” Dravla stands up, moving around the table to follow him. 

“Because it’s too far away and I gotta get going. Plus, I’m your prince or whatever, you gotta do what i say,” he grins, stealing some of Dravla’s fruit as he rounded the table and passed by his spot again. 

“Now you are taking my food?!”

“Royalty puts claims on all food and cloaks for the day, so decrees I,”

“Manny!”

“Gotta go,” Making a break for the door, Manny threw it open and paused when he ran into a firm chest. Backing up, he was surprised to find the head of the royal guard and his protege at his side. “Oh… Captain Yin’la,”

The captain bowed to him, “Your highness, I do apologize for standing in your way,” the elderly man says.    
“It was my fault,” Manny insists, “Are you making your rounds through the halls?” 

“Yes I am,” he smiles, his features stern from years of war, but his eyes still soft for the love of his people. “I am taking Rashra around to show him the ropes,” he motions to his future successor. 

Manson looked over to the younger Coeihn, sizing him up. He had met Rashra a few other times before now. He was close to his and Dravla’s age, his hair slicked back and face often stern. He seemed like a kind of unapproachable fellow, but was very skilled in combat and strategics. 

It made him the next best candidate for when Yin’la retired as head of the royal guard. Though in Manson’s opinion, Yin’la would always be the only one suited for the job. Or perhaps even Dravla, since he trusted him ten times more than Rashra. 

But, Dravla was busy enough as the fifth champion as was not interested in the position at all. He was already technically Manson’s head guard anyway, and didn’t wish to have the responsibility of ordering around every other guard. 

So that left Rashra for the job. 

“Rashra,” he nods. 

“Your highness,” polite enough, Manson could always see a glint of rebelliousness in his eyes. He could chalk that up as pride and usually didn’t mind it. 

“Are you leaving, you Majesty?” Yin’la inquired. 

“I am, yes. I shall see you both another time,” with a smile and a little bow, Manson slide past them and down the hall. Halfway down he could hear Dravla yell at him. 

“You still didn’t give my cloak back!”

He broke out into a run to avoid him. 

Left shirtless, Dravla folded his arms and sighed. “The things I put up with,” 

Yin’la chuckles whole heartedly and warm, “I am glad though to see the Prince so friendly with you, Dravla. It is important to have close allies, especially during times like these,”

“I suppose you are right, sir,” Turning to go back to his lunch, Dravla felt a chill run up his spine. 

He turns to find Rashra staring at him, his eyes boring into his. 

With a dry throat, he frowns, feeling this urge to cover himself. “Can I help you?” he inquired. 

“I was just surprised to meet the fifth champion so suddenly,” Rashra says smoothly, extending out his hand. “Rashra,” he introduces himself. 

Not wanting to be rude, especially with Yin’la present, Dravla reluctantly takes his hand. It lingers a moment too long. Rashra’s eyes are soaking in the curve of Dravla’s bicep, trailing it down his toned chest and smooth stomach, eyeing his hip line. 

Dravla quickly steps back and turns away. He collects his things and tucks them under his arms, “I have to get going too, I’m afraid,”

“I see. Well, I will see you later. Your Father and I are having our annual Parlog wrestling tomorrow, so I will see you then,”

Dravla’s spirits lift immediately, “Of course! I will see you then,” Giving Yin’la one final smile, nodding awkwardly to Rashra, he scurried out of the room as fast as his legs would allow. 

Creepy creepy creepy, was all he could think about as he escapes to the lower kitchens, joining the chefs down there for the rest of his lunch. 

Someone remind him again why that guy was the only other choice for the Royal guard?

* * *

 

**Day 2: (Kac’ela)**

“Stop moving,” Tellru grumbles through the hairpins held between her teeth. Kac’ela shifted below her, whining. 

“I hate braids,”

“You look great with your hair in a braid,” Tellru tells him, “Now stop fussing. I’m almost done.” Placing in the last hairpin to keep Kac’ela’s hair in place, she steps back to admire her work. “Perfect,”

“I look ridiculous,”

“You look dashing,” Tellru corrects him, swiping a bang behind his ear. “Now, try to be friendly, don’t be a downer, and I’m sure this will end great,” she tells him. Pausing, she dusts off his shoulders and adjusts his the collar of his shirt. “There,”

“Tellru,” he groaned. 

“Just finishing up the minor details,” she insists, “Now get going. I want all the details by the end of it- even if it ends in horrible failure,”

“That gives me a bucket full of confidence,” he says sarcastically seconds before he is forcibly shoved out the door and locked out of the house. Sighing, he adjusts his coat and makes his way towards the Kingdom’s bell tower. 

Keeping his head low, avoiding eye contact to the strangers he passed, Kac’ela pondered Tellru’s words. What if this did ends in horrible failure?

What if Manny doesn’t even show up? 

What would be worse? A ditched date or a date gone horrible? Probably the later, Kac would assume. 

Pondering the thought a little longer, he found himself scaling the bell towers steps before long. Taking to the top step, despising himself for how vague he was with details to their meeting location, he scanned the surrounding area. 

In truth, since he wore that hood, Kac would most likely have to wait for Manny to locate and come to him, since Kac did not know his face. 

Above, the Bell tower struck three o’clock. He didn’t expect Manny to arrive immediately, simply because of his confused planning with the time. 

So, he sat down and waited, hoping to plan some conversation topics. Perhaps the weather? Or politics? Though that was never something most wanted to talk about, Kac rather enjoyed going into detail about it. Perhaps he should hold off though so not to bore Manny. 

“Hey!”

A hooded figure was dashing up the steps and Kac found himself smiling.

“Manny?” he called curiously. 

They lifted their head in response, that smile peeking out from under the hood, “Kac’ela!” he greets joyfully, “You actually showed up!”

“Did you not expect me to?” Kac stares him up and down, noticing how his cloak seemed to be new, or at least different from the one he wore the other day. It formed around his shoulders neatly, cascading downward with Kingdom insignia decorating the back. 

“Well… k-kinf of? I thought you would, I just wasn’t sure you would be here right at three, especially since you said 3 different times.” Manny laughs nervously. 

“Oh,” Kac tugged on his horn- a horrible habit he had picked up whenever he was embarrassed, “S-Sorry about that,”

“It’s fine,” Manny assures him, “I was willing to wait for whatever time you decided to come by,”

Knowing he would do the same, Kac motioned for Manny to sit down. Scooting over a little, the both of them looked out to the traveling citizens. 

“How is your day?” Kac inquired. 

“It’s been well. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,”

“Oh no, not at all. I just got here,” Kac tells him. “I um…” he trails off, completely forgetting every topic he had planned to discuss. Feeling as though he was caught in some spotlight, he stammers, “H-How… nice… Those battles up South sure sound dangerous, huh?” he curses himself for bringing up the war, because it wasn’t like that wasn’t on everyone’s mind enough as it was. 

“Yeah,” Manny agrees, his daze looking out to the distance, “Hopefully we’ll be able to find a means of transportation to get those soldiers supplies. The mountain passages could be a likely candidate, but those paths have always been unstable. We need to get the soldiers the supplies they need, but risking the lives of other men just to get it there doesn’t seem very conventional.”

Not expecting Manny to be so invested in the conversation, Kac nods, “R-Right. There is always the lower paths, through the caves at the bottom of the mountains. If you can mark the paths within to find the quickest path into the South, the Kingdom could use that.”

Manny gives him a smile, “That’s pretty clever, Kac’ela.” he praises, “That is actually what-” he cuts off, “I mean um, I don’t know much of what the Kingdom’s plans are, but I heard a rumor that the King is attempting a plan similar to that.”

“Oh?” 

“I’m surprised you even know about the lower mountain caverns. Not many know those,”

Kac shrugs a little, “My Grandfather took me along that path once when we went traveling south. I almost wandered into one out of curiosity before my Grandfather stopped me, warning I would get lost in the cave’s endless tunnels.”

“You were an adventurous child then?” Manny chuckles. 

“Yes indeed. It got me into a world of trouble. I wouldn’t say I’m much different now. I’ll jump at the chance to leave the Kingdom and go see the rest of the world. Have you ever gone outside the walls?”

“Many times, but not as often as I would like.” Manny sighs. “I’ve never gotten to see the Southern mountains myself. I hear they are beautiful in the spring.”

“They are,” Kac confirms, “Flowers as far as the eye can see.”

“Oooh,” Manny’s taps his feet a little, “I’d love to see them. I’ll have to try and make it over there one of these days.”

Lifting his hand to twirl his finger around his braid, Kac says, “Fall is also a good time to go,”

Glancing at him, his eyes catching on his fingers, Manny motions to him. “I like your hair in a braid,” he compliments him “My hair is long too, but I’m not very good at braiding it,” reaching into the hood, a dazzling trail of golden hair trickled down Manny’s shoulder. Kac’ela watched, mesmerized by the sight, and almost reached out to touch it but stopped himself. 

“I don’t really like braids,” he admits, ‘But it is a stylish way to keep your hair out of your face. You uh… why do you keep your hair long?”

Manny says, “I’m not sure. I suppose it is just kind of a tradition to keep our hair long. My Father did it, my Grandfather did it so… my turn, I guess?” he laughs, “What about you? Why is your hair long?”

Kac shrugs, “I think I just haven’t had time to cut it.”

“Well, it’s quite lovely since it’s long. Very silky,” Manny lifts his wrists to point at it, almost reaching out to touch it. He seems to catch himself before though, his hand lingering awkwardly in the air. 

Eyeing it carefully, Kac can see the sleeve of Manny’s cloak slide down, revealing a slender wrist and a large bracelet. 

Not expecting Manny to wear jewelry of any kind, he noticed a very familiar insignia covering it. 

Kac’s breath caught in his throat and he openly gasps. The two freeze up a second later, turning to the other. 

“W-What?” Manny inquires. 

Kac points to the band, “You are part of the Froas'tlac Master Appreciation club?” he could recognize that insignia anywhere! 

Manny is startled, rushing to hide the band, “O-Oh this? It’s just uh- an uh-” he fumbles, his cheeks flaming, “Please don’t laugh.”

“Oh! No no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kac gawks at him and pulls back his sleeve, revealing at least 5 different bands with Froas'tlac images painted onto them. “I’m a gold member!” he points out his golden brand with pride.

Manny’s balance falters, “No way,” he catches himself by his palm and could hardly believe his ears, “You like Froas'tlac’s too?”

Kac’ela jabbed his hand into his pocket and pulled out at least three different photos of his Froas'tlac, Raver. Manny fawns over them, pulling out his own set to show his pet Froas'tlac, Yila.

“She is beautiful,” Kac gushes, “Oh! They should have play dates. Raver is such a friendly guy but not many of the people I know have pet Froas'tlac’s,”

“She would love playdates! She is always stuck at home when I’m away for work and stuff,” Manny agrees instantly. “Oh, this is great! Yila has always wanted a friend,” 

Chuckling, kac finds himself talking with Manny for hours about Froas'tlacs. Tellru never liked to talk about them, so it was a nice change. 

Manny knew so many details! And was even a fellow follower of his favorite club! And to have a band like the one he does, it must have made him a true Froas'tlac fan. 

It was great!

“Hey,” Manny lifted his head when the bell tower struck again, “I gotta get going.”

Feeling disappointed that their time was over so soon, Kac pouted, “So soon?” 

“Yeah, I have work,” Manny sighs. Standing up, he dusted himself off, and looked down at Kac’ela, “I’d love to do this again,” There is a gentleness in his voice that had Kac’s legs quivering. “Perhaps even meet your Froas'tlac. Is anytime this week good for you?” he inquires. Kac nods sheepishly, his thoughts jumbled. 

“F-Few days,” he offers. He was busy the next day, then the day after that. But then he was free. He could only hope that Manny was the same, “Three days from now?” he offers. “This exact same spot to meet up?”

“That sounds like a plan,” 

“I’ll bring Raver!”

“I await the day then,” Manny leaned down enough to take Kac’ela hands, “Till then,” he kisses his knuckles again, sending Kac’ela a beaming smile. 

With burning cheeks, Kac nods, “R-Right,” he stands and waves, watching Manny disappear into the streets. 

Waiting a few minutes, Kac’ela rushed home, his hand held close to his heart. When he arrived, Tellru was waiting for him. 

“So?” Tellru shook him violently, “How did it go?”

Tugging at his horn, Kac peeks at her with full lashes, his smile star struck. ”He likes Froas'tlac’s,” 

Tellru makes a disgusted back, “Not sure if I should like the guy or be horrified at his sense of pets.”

“Froas'tlac’s are the best pet to have. They are family-friendly, loyal, can learn tricks-!”

“Slimy, eat a lot, eat my couch cushions, growls at me at night…”

“Raver doesn’t growl at anyone,” Kac disagreed.    
“No, he doesn’t growl when you are around because it knows it has to keep up its image with you. But it growls at me every night! He just slides into my room, sits there and hisses. I hardly get any sleep,”

“Tellru,” he sighs. 

“Fine fine, but… I’m glad you seem to like this guy. You meeting up with him again?”

“Yes, In a few days. I’m bringing Raver,” 

“You are bringing that horrible thing into public,” Tellru gasps in horror, “May this Kingdom live through that horrible day.”

“Shh it,” 

Patting his head, Tellru asks, “You at least got to see his face right? Is he cute?”

Kac opens his mouth, pales, then groans, “I didn’t get to see it,”

“Again?” Tellru gawks at him. 

“He was wearing a cloak again! I don’t know how to just ask someone to take down the hood without sounding weird!” he exclaimed. 

“Pitiful, brother,” she sighs. 

“Shut up! I’ll ask him next time!”

“Sure you will,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Froas'tlac play date!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on tumblr, its-animalcrazy-love, gave me the suggestion for Coeihn pets! Froas'tlacs! They even gave me a picture and I thought I had it saved, but I can't find it! I'll try to show it in the later chapters!  
> They are kind of like slugs but really really colorful, like sea slug! :D  
> https://smiles4voltron.tumblr.com/post/162500699541/ainawgsd-rainbow-of-sea-slugs-blue-this-is-what
> 
>  
> 
> If you got to this link you can see what Manson and Kac'ela look like!  
> https://smiles4voltron.tumblr.com/post/159910460046/just-working-on-my-anatomy-and-whatever-and


End file.
